compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Tapar Craken
Family Family Background: The Crakens were a family native to Corellia's northern continent and the Coronet Region. The family had operated an R&D Firm, Craken AeroSpace Technologies, until roughly Year 2 of the new galactic standard. Immediate Family: Father: Charles Patrick Craken, Dead Mother: Talya Craken, Dead Elder Brother: Ensign Alexander Craken, Imperial Fighter Command, Status: MIA Younger Brother: Michael Craken, Killed. Younger Sister: Kalay Craken, Current location unknown No other surviving Family members have been identified at this time. Tapar Craken is a known force sensitive, his alignment is to Krath and the Darkside. Life on Corellia: Born on the Imperial-Held world of Corellia, Tapar's father, Charles Patrick Craken, was a famous scientist and ship designer who'd been responsible for vital breakthroughs in fighter design concepts as a young man during the Clone Wars. Tapar's mother, Talya Craken, was a well regarded flight and avionics systems programmer. Times had been tough on Corellia following the founding of the 'New Order', and the Crakens, like many Corellians, had no love for the Imperials, but at the same time, they did recognize the stability the New Order provided Corellia, even if it was at the cost of personal freedoms. Aside from that, imperial forces were always looking at developing better weapons of war, and were quite willing to pay large sums for them... A ship designer's dream. But even with the marked dislike the Craken's had for the imperials, their eldest son, Alexander, still pursued his dreams of being a fighter pilot, and entered service with the Empire, graduating from the academy when Tapar was fourteen. Tapar also had two younger siblings, a brother and a sister, Michael and Kalay, who were two and four years younger then himself, respectively. With Alexander away, Tapar was faced with increased responsibilities in regards to his younger siblings, and Tapar met these duties with grim determination and maturity. It was often remarked at meetings and planning boards how much Tapar resembled his father, and was even beginning to follow in his footsteps. Tapar was an excellent student, partially due to his Father's tough but firm approach to parenting, and partially due to natural intelligence and a quick mind. At the age of fifteen, Tapar earned his pilot's license and was an above average pilot. Through hard work and an unrivaled memory, Tapar was able to get ahead of his age group in school, allowing him to graduate early. He decided to study ship design and basic engineering at the prestigious Coronet University, graduating with honors at the age of sixteen. He immediately went to work with his father designing fighters, specializing in airframes and hull design. This he did to great ability, having an eye for design and simplifying hard point placement. Shortly after Tapar graduated from university, the family received a holonet message from Imperial Fleet Regional Headquarters in Elrood, informing them that that Alexander, Tapar's older brother, had been shot down in a skirmish in the Outer Rim. Although he had been listed as Missing in Action, he was presumed dead, though the body would never be found.. The family grieved for their eldest,and Tapar found that he had gained yet more burden in regards to his younger siblings, his job as a technician and engineer, and his world as a whole. The Craken's grieved for a son lost in a conflict they saw no merit in, serving a Government they resented. Tapar's father, blaming cheap, mass production imperial designs for the death of his eldest, threw himself into designing a new interceptor, and for more then six months practically lived in his office. Not two years later the Craken's suffered another tragedy, this time taking his father and mother in a freak research accident involving a the nearly production ready interceptor design. The design had seemed very promising, his father claimed it would change the face of fighter-space combat forever, and the imps had been very generous with the credits. Following the massive explosion which claimed more then thirty lives and half the starport that had been in use for the engine tests, an investigation was launched by imperial forces, who suspected sabotage. The teams of imperial scientists and assorted experts went over everything related to the fighter, it's manufacture, and the spaceport. In the end, they kept all of the vital information regarding the design, and the official investigation into the accident determined that the engines had been defective, but that they hadn't contributed to the explosion that morning. The official conclusion was sabotage, though no leads in regards to the identities of the saboteur were ever discovered. The imps officially wrote the design off as a failure and cut funding to it, effectively killing the XN-371 program, even while they retained everything that the program had done. The funeral and other expenses ate up what was left of the family's money leaving Tapar and his younger siblings with next to nothing. The absence of his elder brother and any other immediate family left Tapar in charge of the estate, which he was forced to sell most of to cover debts. One of the harshest blows came when he was forced to sell the family R&D firm to his father's rival to keep it running. He continued to work there to provide a living and a chance at survival for his brother and sister, but after five years, after his younger sister had reached the age of majority, he decided for a change in pace, and quit. Colonial Shipworks and a new Beginning Tapar took the position of Director of R&D for Colonial Shipworks, an up and coming ship producer based out of Naboo. Tapar excelled in his new environment overseeing the development of theoretical designs that would further Colonial's market power, chiefly the theoretical design of the J-327b, a gunship adaptation of the older luxury design. Tapar wasn't just a scientist, though, he also worked to further his piloting skills, especially his proficiency with Capital Warships. It was the duty of all personnel to be ready to defend Colonial's holdings. Tapar took part in the Battle of Muntro Codro, where Tapar commanded the Y-Wing squadron that disabled Malchevic's YT-1300, and flew patrol for the Factions flagship, often in situations where he was outnumbered seven to one. Later, during celebrations aboard the Ephual Duath, he was promoted to Vice President of Colonial Shipworks for hos hard work in both the R&D department and his skilled use of tactics in the actions above Muntro Cudro. Also at this time, he was force tested, a test which showed that he did indeed have the latent ability to use the Force. For a time, things went well, although there had been rumors of a change in ownership at Colonial. Tapar had known of this ever since the battle at MC, for a short period after his promotion, Thraken Solo, leader and Owner of Colonial Shipworks, had offered him a freelance position in a pirate unit, Tapar accepted knowing that he'd have to leave ship design and peaceful pursuits behind for the time being, if not forever. For several months they skirted along the fringe of the galaxy, preying on merchant shipping and small colonies, but after a short period things once again changed. A short stint in Hapes... Tapar and his comrades were offered commissions in Hapes, this was an opportunity Tapar decided not to pass up, it was a chance to increase his aptitude with military operations. His service to Hapes began in the RHN, where he commanded a Dreadnaught class Cruiser/carrier and eventually rose to the rank of Lieutenant, and thereby was the most junior ranked Fleet XO in Hapan history. Tapar served faithfully, nearly seeing service against the Horizon Corporation at the battle of Ordint. But not all things last forever, and Tapar soon found himself wanting something more. After several months in the fleet, Tapar requested, and received a transfer to HMI, Hapan Ministry of Intelligence, where he served in the shadows until his resignation from the Consortium for reasons undisclosed. Refounding the Krath After leaving Hapes, Tapar joined Thraken Solo and Kal Fisto in reforming the ancient Order of the Krath. Though the celebration was short lived, as almost immediately upon the formation of the Krath, the Emperor of the Galactic Empire, Vodo Bonias, declared the Krath to be the enemies of the empire, and it's three dark jedi to be renegades, subject to immediate death. In the months after the re-formation of the Krath, Tapar rose steadily as a senior member, providing input on planning, and helping to develop tactics and strategy. At the same time, Tapar learned of dark things afoot at home, and found himself unable to reach close family members and old friends. Upon further investigation, Tapar found records detailing the execution of his younger brother, Michael, for 'Ties to subversive entities,' though he never discovered his sister's fate. This pushed Tapar even further into the embrace of the darkside, it's power beckoning him. If not for an unusual series of events which saw Thraken Solo leave the very group he had founded, Tapar may have lost himself to hatred and anger forever. After the Order changed hands from Thraken Solo to Mystiel Raleigh, Tapar found himself in the position of second in command, a position he relished. Not long after wards, Mystiel left Tapar in charge of the Order, as his goals and alliances left him with little time to lead the Order. Tapar declared himself Grandmaster of the Order following a visitation from Krath himself, where Tapar was informed that he would lead the Order to glory. Mystiel Raleigh announced his retirement from the the public realm (for a time), leaving Tapar with full control of the Order... Unfortunately for the Krath, Mystiel Raleigh had also been visited by Krath, an although no one save Mystiel knows what was said, the aftermath will never be forgotten... Mystiel invoked ancient suicide rites and joined Krath in the realm beyond. For the next six months, Tapar found his voice steadily replaced and turned out by that of a younger member, Frezt Raleigh. Time went by, and the intensity of relations with a local government slowly grew, eventually seeing the Krath join them as allies of a sort. Thoughts in the Krath High Council gradually took a more subversive tone, and eventually, the Krath had managed to subvert the Kathol Republic, but before Tapar could see anything come of it, Tapar was visited by a manifestation of Krath. Krath asked Tapar what purpose his hate and rage served, what good were they in service to his lord? Tapar could find no suitable answer, and when he admitted this, Krath charged him with a very simple task. Drop everything, get in his ship, and head in the direction the tie to his lord pulled strongest. He was informed that for a time, he would lose his standing as the highest figure of the Krath, but such things are ever changing. Tapar acknowledged Krath then as the only lord, and made his preparations for departure, giving his High council a mere moments notice. Pilgrimage beyond the Unknown Regions The trip he had embarked on eventually pulled him first to the unknown regions, but from there he traveled into what many consider the galactic void, that which exists between galaxies. However, Tapar found amongst the bleak featureless darkness a small number of solar systems, of which he briefly traveled on several, armed only with a walking staff and the force. These worlds, though they seemed semi habitable, were completely devoid of life. So on he traveled, until he came to a small galaxy, much smaller then the one he had called home, and seemingly impossibly close. There, he came across several worlds which blazed intensely in the force, stronger then any feeling he'd ever had from a planet before. Landing on the first, he found not a sprawling modern civilization, but rather a medieval agrarian one. The most unsual part was the impossible mix of races, the planet being inhabited by everything from Humans to Zeltron. Puzzled, Tapar investigated, and he came to several startling conclusions, including one which almost never saw him leave, for he had found a place where he could have peace. There he spent many weeks observing the locals and trying to decipher their ways, coming to the eventual conclusion that they were followers of Krath of a sort. Slowly, he began to reveal himself and eventually met with the head of the religious order on the planet. Tapar was startled to learn his presence had been expected not for days, or months, but rather centuries. Tapar began to learn their way of balance, their way of viewing and serving Krath. This eventually led him to the construction of a new lightsaber using a gem that rare anywhere else, was almost unusually common on this world. If not for the reason for his pilgrimage, Tapar would likely have remained. Krath however, still had work for Tapar, and pulled him thusly. So Tapar re-embarked his ship and set out once more. For three months he had been gone when he came across what felt to him to be 'Chaos' in it's purest form, a world burning with the ugly feeling of it. This world Tapar avoided, for it felt of death. The next place Tapar came to felt sterile and dead, but completely ordered, nothing changing. This world Tapar also avoided, for fear of what had caused it to be so void of life. Eventually Tapar came to an empty world, but unlike the barren worlds he had encountered in the void, this one was covered in temples and monuments, and it pulled especially heavily on Tapar. Landing, Tapar made his way to the highest point of the highest temple, and there he was once again visited by Krath. His isolation had changed him, and what he had seen had shaped him, Krath now had his champion. At great length, Krath told Tapar that the Krath had fallen from the true path, that their beliefs now sullied the idea of balance. Krath charged Tapar with correcting this, as well as the mountainous task of assembling and training Krath faithful in the ways of the force, and loyalty to none higher then Krath. Tapar bowed and acknowledged his task, and gave his word that he would carry it out, though he asked if he would be permitted to once again visit the world on which he had found his peace. Krath granted Tapar a mere week of solace, but minded him that time was of the essence. Rebirth of a Religion Tapar spent his week on the who's name he still wasn't quite certain of, his mind at peace and his heart content. He learned the world's more simple ways, even going so far as to start learning how to shape metal using a simple hammer and fire, something his early training in engineering ensured he'd be a quick study of. Tapar meditated, blacksmithed, and discussed religious theory with the planet's monks, who were also devout followers of Krath. For the first time in many years, Tapar felt as if he were at home. However, a week is a very short period of time, and as it drew to a close, Tapar resolved himself to the task he'd been given. He said his farewells to the local monks, promising to send more disciples of Krath to learn his ways and prove themselves worth, and made his way back to where he'd hidden his ship. Embarking Tapar set out taking the same course back that he'd taken to get to the planet, eventually arriving once again in the galaxy proper. Upon crossing back into the unknown Regions, Tapar felt a heavy pull upon him, compelling him to take a course apart from the one he had originally intended to travel. This course led him to the world of Dantooine, where he was once again compelled to land on the surface of a world by Krath. Landing in a deep forest, Tapar followed the pull of his ethereal master, until at last he found a cave literally covered in pure adegan crystals. Tapar wandered about the cave admiring the gems until it was dark out, and a return trip to his ship not advisable. Using his cloak as a makeshift bedroll, Tapar slept amongst the crystals, and found himself assaulted by visions that night. When he awoke the next day, Tapar felt both a compulsion to stay, and the feeling of a presence growing ever closer. It was not long before a young lady entered the cave, appearing cautious about entering the cavern system at first, she almost instantly lost all of the tension in her body when she came to the section where the crystals started to become common. The girl was gifted with the force, and felt to Tapar of both innocence and an internal harmony of balance that many lacked, force sensitive or not. Approaching her, Tapar learned that her name was Aseniel, and that she had felt an unusual tug, compelling her towards this very cave. Together they discussed the nature of the force, and Tapar began teaching her the ways of Krath, the ways of balance. Aseniel was the perfect choice to train in the lightside, and she quickly grasped what little he had time to teach her before they both had to leave the caves. Leaving her with ways to contact him, and with information on how reach her as well, helping her gain ascension into the Jedi Order, and continuing her instruction in the ways of Krath, the ways he'd learned and meditated on during his pilgrimage, the ways of balance. Tapar departed from Dantooine determined and positive, ready to fix the problems Krath had sent him visions of, and his experiences had taught him were not the true path. Six months after departing for the space beyond the fringe, Tapar returned to the Krath. There he found to his own horror that his lord had told nothing but truth, and that he himself had helped things arrive at the way they were. Grimly setting to work, Tapar threw much of what had become acknowledged as Krath Religion out, and set to work notating what he'd learned and observed. Category:Individuals Category:Corellian